I can be that Someone
by The Unlisted
Summary: Elsa Winters never thought she would go back to her old high school, especially not as an employee. As the new guidance counselor, she begins to discover her real self through the children she helps. However, she never knew that the bubbly Anna Summers would need her help now more than ever. Not Elsanna, more like motherly Elsa. Rated T for possible language/self-harm
1. All Too Familiar

**Hey guys! Welcome to the story! This first chapter is a little short. I just wanted to get the ball rolling, introduce the main character. Next chapter will probably be twice as long. We'll get some backstory, some new people, some pure awesome. This isn't my first story, though it is my first story for Frozen. I thought I should put a pause on stalking this site for stories and instead write my own! I have another account, but it was from my younger years *shudders* so I decided upon myself to conjure up a new one, maybe get one of those Archive of our Own, or whatever the hell it's called. I don't understand this new stuff, I passed the threshold of college…there's no going back. **

**Thank you for clicking on this story! You won't be disappointed! (I have a knack for writing depressing/hurt/eventual love and comfort stories! That, and parodies…which are two completely different entities)**

**I don't own the Frozen cast, but I do own my little crappy side characters. These Frozen people are too awesome for me to own. Literally. I keep going to WalMart and EVERYTHING IS SOLD OUT! It pisses me off guys. **

_I can be that Someone _

_Chapter 1- All Too Familiar _

Elsa wasn't quite sure she wanted to be here or not. After five years of not stepping a foot near this place, it seemed odd standing in front of it, getting ready to open its doors. Arendelle High School wasn't an awful place, per say. She had good times and definitely some bad times, but this time would be different. She wasn't there to learn, she was there to work.

After ramming her weight into what seemed like bullet proof doors, Elsa pressed the buzzer and waited to be let in. The doors unlocked when the desk receptionist figured that Elsa wasn't a threat and gestured for the young lady to enter the administration office. She grimaced at the all too familiar tile that patterned the floor.

"Ms. Elsa Winters!" Elsa was forced into a stern handshake by an all too familiar jolly man. "It is a real surprise that you came back to us!"

"Principal Stone!" She plastered on her best smile. "Thank you so much for the opportunity!"

The principal smiled and straightened his tie. He was a rather round man when Elsa was younger, and the years only served to make his spherical shape grow. His hair had started to grey and thin, but the rosy cheeks stayed stamped to his face. She almost chuckled when she realized that he was only a little taller than herself.

"No, thank you!" He led her into his office and sat down, gesturing for Elsa to do the same. "School counselors used to be the job everyone went to college for. It was a blessing to find someone like you!" Elsa smiled, hoping that was a compliment.

After four years of torture, she finally had a piece of paper to prove that she had a major in psychology and a minor in education. The mind was always a fascinating thing, but just majoring in psychology was a risky move. To get anywhere in the psych field, you had to get your masters degree or higher, or receive in a minor in something else. The amount of money it would have cost to get a masters degree was mind blowing to say the least. So, picking up a high school counselor position was the best gig she could get. The only downside she could see was that this was a high school position. Everyone knows that high school children could be…monstrous. She loved children, but there are those few kids that make you pray for their mother's wellbeing.

"I was worried that I would be too young and inexperienced." Elsa confessed, wringing her hands together. This was her first official job, and the last thing she wanted to do was screw it up.

Principal Stone sat back in his chair and practically analyzed her. "I think you'll get along well with a lot of the kids, and not just helping them pick out their classes, but on a personal level as well." He sat forward and leaned on his elbows. "A lot of kids here could use a caring young ladies magical touch." '_Why did that have to so sound wrong…?' _Elsa mentally bereted herself for acting so casual with this man.

"I would like you to start on Wednesday, if you can get everything sorted out by then." Elsa's eyes widened a fraction. _'That's only two days to mentally prepare myself…but at least I get paid sooner…'_

"That sounds great, thank you so much." Elsa finally showed a genuine smile. "Is there anything I should bring or do before then?" The principal shot up out of his seat, scaring the living daylights out of his new guidance counselor.

"Oh yes! I need to show you your office!"

Heart still beating wilding, Elsa looked up from her spot on seat. "Office?" She asked breathlessly.

Principal Stone nodded enthusiastically, gesturing for her to follow him. "Oh yeah!" He clapped his hands together. "You get your own office that you can jazz up however you want, within reason of course."

"Getting an office was better than I imagined." The principal led her into the Guidance Office where they were greeted by two receptionists.

"These two lovely ladies are Mrs. Dashely Gomez and Ms. Linda Black. Ladies, this is Ms. Elsa Winters, our newest guidance counselor." The two women smiled up from their papers. Mrs. Gomez had short black hair, and looked like she was from Mexican descent, or that's what Elsa thought. Mrs. Black had mid length brunette hair and was almost as pale as herself, which was rather shocking.

"Oooooh, this is our newest recruit! Welcome, welcome!" Mrs. Gomez clapped her hands together and stood up to shake Elsa's hand, to which she gladly accepted.

"It's a pleasure to get a nice young face in here!" Ms. Black also offered her hand.

"I'm just showing Elsa her new office." The principal explained, leading Elsa through a small hallway where are the guidance counselors were at. "Your office is the second door on the left." He opened the door to reveal a decent enough sized room with a desk, a small coffee table, two chairs and a computer. "It's modest, but nice."

Elsa gave a small smile. "It's perfect, Principal Stone." He smiled back. "Just call me Gary when we're not around other students. It gives me the chills when fellow workers call me principal." _'Huh, this man isn't as bad as I thought him to be...'_

"I'll introduce you to your fellow guidance counselors on Wednesday." Elsa grimaced when she was reminded of how close her starting date was. "Don't worry though, you won't be working with any children yet. I'll have you meet the staff and you can sit in on some classes so that you can get the feel of the school." Elsa breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That sounds wonderful Princi-" He gave her a look. "Gary." He nodded in approval. "It's going to take some time to get used to the new title."

He gave a hearty laugh. "You'll get used to it!" He led her outside the guidance office and towards the front doors of the school. "That's pretty much all I wanted to show you today. Soon you'll be lunching with the teachers and getting into all the new student gossip." Elsa frowned slightly, hoping that wouldn't be true. "You were such a fantastic student, and I expect nothing less from you in your new position." _'No pressure or anything…"_

"I'll try my best to exceed your expectations." A painful smile lite up her face, a smile she hoped would be believable.

"I'm so excited to see you on Wednesday, Ms. Guidance Counselor! Have a safe drive home." Elsa gave a small wave and made her way to her less than extraordinary car.

'_I never thought I'd make my way back to this place' _She thought to herself, turning the keys in the ignition. _'I mean, who wants to go back to where they started? _She turned the corner, trying to keep her mind on the road instead of on her career. _'But working with these kids could turn out to be extremely beneficial. I could start here, then become a big time psychiatrist for some drugged celebrity.' _She shook her head, realizing that would probably be worse than working with teenagers. _'Maybe I could change some lives with these kids.' _She hummed in content, knowing that this is the best possible path for her. _'I'm only 23, I've got my whole life ahead of me.' _

Else parked to the side of her apartment complex, excited to relay her experience with her roommate and best friend of eight years.

**Thank you so much for actually completing the first chapter! It means a lot to me! You can review, follow, favorite, whatever the hell you guys do now-a-days. I'll just be here…writing…maybe go to the library for a bit…maybe job hunt…**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! **


	2. A Carpenter

**Hola! Thank you so much for all the follows and favorites!**

**Rjcolo- thank you so much for the review and the words of encouragement! It always means a lot to me! I'll do my best to not disappoint *thumbs up***

**PrincessSnowflake- Is your name…Frozen themed? XD Eh? Thank you for the review! I'll try to update quicker! **

**Iamgoku- Or are we all goku? Haha! Thanks for the review! Usually I suck butt at summaries, but maybe…just maybe I made one good one. I, personally, love motherly Elsa stories O_O I eat them for all my meals. I think people should write more motherly Elsa! Make a movement! I'm excited that you actually want a second chapter! Woo!**

**I've been changing my rating from M to T…guys, I have no idea what to rate this sucker at the moment. So, I changed it to T for right now…hopefully no one minds a little language…maybe a little sadness. I apologize about not updating sooner. I'm in the wrong mind. I suck. I thought autosave worked…but NO IT DIDN'T! A little update about my life: I HAVE TWO JOBS NOW! OH YEAH! And, I just came back from Disney. I met Anna and Elsa. I almost died. Elsa invited me to Arendelle and I almost shouted "TAKE ME AWAY!" **

_I can be that Someone_

_Chapter 2- A Carpenter _

"Hey Kristoff!" A crash was heard from the depths of the apartment. Elsa flinched as she heard cursing from her friend.

"Was that necessary?" Kristoff came into view at the end of the short hallway, rubbing the back of his head.

A laugh forced its way out of Elsa's mouth. "Ha! Your hair is so messed up!" He reached up and felt his head all over, then shrugged. "This is my way of life, Elsa." She laughed again as she hung her light jacket on the coat rack and slipped off her shoes.

Kristoff has been a very good friend, ever since sophomore year of high school. He's always had that same shaggy blonde hair and broad shoulders, though he has grown significantly in height. Sadly, school has never been a huge part of Kristoff's life. After high school, he immediately took an internship…as a carpenter. Now, that isn't a bad thing, but free-lance jobs like that are difficult to stay afloat.

"What are you doing anyways?" Elsa asked, walking into the living room and throwing her purse onto the beautifully crafted coffee table. That's one thing they didn't lack, and that is nice furniture, thanks to Kristoff.

"I'm makin' breakfast!" He raised his whisk as Elsa raised her eyebrows. She wasn't going to complain about breakfast for lunch.

"You're the one making it?" She was shocked, not only was he making a meal, but the place wasn't swarmed with government officials asking how a bomb was produced by three measly eggs.

He crossed his arms. "I can cook!" Elsa hummed in disbelief. "Well, I can cook when google tells me how to!" Now that was something she could believe.

"I am very impressed!" She laughed softly. Elsa always felt her most comfortable around her friend. "But I'll be the judge on if it's any good or not!" Kristoff let out a sigh in response, to which Elsa smiled. "I'll make the coffee."

"Put a lot of sugar in mine, to dull the sadness." Kristoff whined softly. Elsa put the k-cup into the machine. "Sugar minus the sadness coming right up!"

After multiple witty comments about cooking later, they finally had their food on their small two person table. _'Thank god that this food at least looks edible.' _Kristoff started gesturing to his handy work.

"Eyyy, look how good this looks!" He picked up a piece of bacon. "Look at this bacon! Look at it!" He shoved it near Elsa's face. Bad choice on his part. In response to an object be thrust towards her, Elsa hit his hand and made that poor piece of bacon fly.

Kristoff stared at her, jaw open. "You…you just…" She lifted her hand up. "It's done, Kristoff. The deed is done." He shoved another piece of bacon in his mouth, still slightly saddened for his fallen brethren.

"So," He shoved a piece of toast into his mouth. "Hof waz dat work thing?" Although his words cleared up as he continued to chew, Elsa was not having any of it.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" She took a sip of her coffee and eyed him carefully. "You know it is so hard to understand people when they have their manners shoved in their mouth instead of properly using them."

Kristoff could practically feel the rain of ice that was being pelted at him. "Ho ho ho, alright Miss High and Mighty." Elsa was about to say something, but Kristoff raised his hand up. "And no, I am not Santa Claus." She couldn't help but smile at that. "I swear, you act worse than my mother sometimes. Come on, we're buds, amigos, roommates, soulmates." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Elsa pretended to vomit. "To answer your question, the work thing turned out really well, I guess." She started to take a bite of her food when Kristoff surprised her by saying, "And you're okay with going back to our old high school?" Her eyes widened.

"I mean," Kristoff continued. "after what happened Junior year-"

"Kristoff, please." Elsa cut him off, her eyes meeting his. "Can…can we not talk about that now?"

His face scrunched up in sadness, but his features relaxed quickly. "I'm always here to talk!" He said happily as he continued to inhale his food. _'I know you are, Kristoff. It's just some things are harder to talk about than most.'_

"Hey, Kristoff." Elsa was smiling wide now, leaning her elbows on the table. "Guess what you get to help me do?"

Let's just say Kristoff looked only a little bit surprised, but mostly scared. "What?" The word left his lips in an apprehensive struggle.

"You get to help me decorate my own office!" Elsa clapped her hands together while Kristoff jumped from his seat.

"Office! Office! Office!" He chanted and pounded on the table. "Let's go to the Halloween store and scare the living crap outta people!"

Still in her excited state, she yelled, "Let's NOT do that!" He stopped pounding on the table. "I was thinking puppy themed."

His mouth dropped open. "You, my friend, are no fun." Elsa laughed. "And besides, I would've pegged you as a cat person." He muttered to himself.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Elsa smiled wide, but her arms were crossed with determination.

"Of course I will!" He barked out a laugh. "I will bestow upon you beautiful furniture that even the Queen of England would be green with jealously!" Kristoff thought for a moment. "Well, she's always green."

Elsa sat back down with confusion, thoughts about her office were basically thrown over the horizon. "Kristoff…what are you talking about."

He looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "You know, Queen Elizabeth is a lizard." Elsa gave him her best 'WTF' face. "Rumor says that she's like an alien lizard or something." He looked to his left and right, then whispered, "But you didn't hear it from me."

Trying her best to find her best escape route, she said, "Don't you have the job to do, or something?"

He looked at the clock and shrieked. "Olaf is going to be so angry!" He threw off his apron and ran to his room.

"You're supposed to meet him in like…five minutes, right?" Elsa asked, smirking to herself.

"I can't help that I have so many people in my life!" She could her him grunting as he tried to put on more appropriate pants. "We're making these really heavy duty tables for this new restaurant opening up."

"What kind of food?" It wasn't often that something new opened up shop around this town.

"I think it's some weird Norwegian stuff. I dunno!" he ran past her and towards the door. "It's called Oaken's, I think! See you soon! We'll go shopping when I get back!" _'At least Norwegian sounds interesting'_

"Don't saw your hand off, or whatever you carpenters do these days!" Elsa yelled in return.

"Bye!" Is all she heard as the door shut with a bang.

It was quiet. It's not like she minded the quiet, but without her boisterous roommate with her something seemed like it was missing. Elsa sighed and sat heavily on the couch, making sure she had a pillow on either side of her and opened her book. _'I'm going to finish Wuthering Heights, even if it kills me…'_

**Hey guys! Sorry again about the huge gap. Won't happen again! My dog was missing for two weeks and we finally found the little guy yesterday! I half expected my Yorkie to revert back to his feral dog instincts and grow a full mountain beard. Luckily, it was only the beard that he had! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
